


Happy Place

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: kinktober [5]
Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Prompt was Aftercare





	Happy Place

You watched as Mason walked over towards you, a soft smile on her face that made you feel comfortable. She had been teasing you for hours, finally allowing you to come, and now that it was over, you were too exhausted to move. Thankfully, she loved taking care of you after - it was her favorite part of being a dom.

"Mason," you whined as she undid the ropes. She stopped to caress your cheek.

"Yes, Princess?" she asked leaning down to kiss your forehead.

"Thirsty," 

"Gonna take the ropes off, and then I'll get you some water, I'm almost done."

You nodded as she moved down to your thighs, quickly taking the ropes off. Once finished taking everything off, Mason hurried to get you a glass of water, and an orange. You usually enjoyed some fruit as a snack, and seeing as she just bought some, she'd give you some. 

"Thank you," you said quietly, taking a sip of it. You smiled as she began to peel the orange, occasionally rubbing your thighs.

"You're welcome, princess. Want you know how pretty you looked, how good you were." Mason praised, kissing you on your cheek. "Such a good girl, (Your Name)." taking the now empty glass of water, she sat it down on the bedside table. Bringing a piece of the orange to your lips, you took it into your mouth. 

Once you had finished half of the orange, Mason sat the rest of it down. "What would you like baby? Do you want to cuddle? A bath? A massage?" she asked, and you hummed as you thought about it.

"Cuddles." you yawned, already turning over onto your back.

"You got it."

Getting in position, Mason laid on back with your head on her chest. You sighed, happy you were finally able to get your arm around her. She made you feel safe, made you feel loved. "You're such a good girl," she praised, kissing the top of your head. 

You were tired, and ready to sleep. She was your happy place, and you could spend forever in her arms.


End file.
